


Wasteland, baby.

by Portwine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Martin Blackwood, Romance, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portwine/pseuds/Portwine
Summary: They leave the door behind them, hands clasped.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 27





	Wasteland, baby.

They leave the door behind them, hands clasped. 

Martin wants to be relieved, leaving the cottage was something they had to do eventually and he is glad Jon didn’t need more convincing, but everything is so unreal outside of the safe, enveloping walls they got so used to. The sky feels wrong, its many eyes blinking in a pattern as if to always leave one open, mocking any who even thinks of a respite from the eye watching them. Sometimes Martin looks to the horizon and is sure one of the eyes is looking directly at him.

Jon is taking the lead, and he fails to feel relieved about it too.

Jon looks so tired. He is more animated, more determined than he has been in what feels like weeks, no longer replaying memories of their dead friends in a sobbing heap on the floor and Martin is SO proud to see him feel even a bit of anger at someone other than himself.  
But there is still something about Jon now that leaves him worried, not of, but for him. 

Every time their banter runs dry and all they have are the screams and other far off sounds of this new world, Jon slows down and keeps looking at him, every time he does Martin imagines the eye that follows him averting its gaze. Jon looks at him now, not to See, but he looks so… sad? but not? Martin can’t read him that well, so he wonders if he should ask, but moves to take Jon's hand anyway, kissing his knuckles before they walk onward. Jon smiles softly and although it gives no answers it is a smile that could break his heart.

They walk like that for a while, until Jon says he needs to break off again, to vent.  
He gives Martin's hand a squeeze before they separate, a silent “i love you” he has perfected, and in it he feels reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic in a LONG time, so constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
